Sofa Tales
by acebear
Summary: LOTS OF TABBY not being able to keep their hands off each other


Sofa Tales

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

They were having their Friday night movie night just sitting in their pj's him in his boxers and a t-shirt her in her skeleton shirt with making underwear it was nice they were so relaxed around each other in their friendship that they could wear what they wanted to around each other. When all of a sudden she noticed he had a boner and for some reason, it was really turning her on so she decided to unbutton the fly of his boxers and release it. She then gave his cock a light kiss before finally looking him in the eyes for a moment before taking his cock into her mouth and starting lick. He would help but watch her all the while knowing this was wrong even if she didn't know she was the reason for his hard-on in the first place and it wasn't the actress in the move not that the actress was pretty because she was but the actress had nothing on the thoughts he had of Abby and himself together.

It wasn't long until he was close and that is when she thought about it and stopped and got up and took off her underwear before finally getting into his lap and lowered herself onto him and started riding him. Soon she was laying on the couch with him kissing her deep because it was his turn to take the lead. It wasn't long til they were coming hard and fast together for the first time that night. After getting their breath back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her and pulling her close before saying they should have done this a long time ago. She smiled before agreeing with him and kissing him deep and looking deep into his eyes. After a few moments of them just looking into each other's eyes she got back on top of him and started a heated make out.

It wasn't long after they had started their make out that she could feel him getting hard under her so she lowered herself onto his now hard again cock and started riding him. soon after she started is when he put his hands on her hips and starting to lick and suck on her breasts taking his time with each and making her moan louder and louder with every lick and suck. Soon they were coming hard and fast together. After they finished coming her laid on him for a moment or two while they got their breath back. Once they got their breath back she started kissing his neck a little leaving her mark on him before finally getting up and going into the kitchen and getting them some glasses of water. After she was back over to him she let him sit up before finally handing him his water and sitting down next to him.

After they finished their water he looked at her and said come on let's go take a shower then we can get dressed and go get something to eat he then pulled her into his lap before saying maybe if you're a good girl we will stop for a caff pow on the way back. She then looked at him for a moment before saying what if I don't wanna be a good girl giving him a wink. He then said then this is what you get as he wrapped her legs around him as he laid her back on the couch letting her feel how hard he was again making her moan before finally leaving his own mark on her just below her spider web tattoo big enough that she would differently have to use makeup to over it not knowing yet that he would be using some to cover his own because she did that good of a job on his as well.

After he was finished he got off her and stood up and held out his hand to help her up. Once they were both standing up he picked her up and carried her through his bedroom and into this bathroom her kissing him the whole way. He only broke their make out long enough to set he down and to turn on the shower. Once the shower was on he picked her up and carried her into the shower where they made love yet again before finally actually taking a shower.

Once their shower was done and they were dried off he took her hand and lead her out of the bathroom and into his bedroom where he went over to his closet to find something to wear while she went over to her overnight bag. He looked over at her while she was looking in her bag she had just picked up a shirt when he walked over to her and taking the shirt out of her hands making her look at him and say I thought you wanted to go out he then said I do but there is something I need to do first. She looked at him for a moment before he took her hand and they went over to the door to his bedroom. He then shut the door before finally picking her up and pushing her lightly against the door and putting her legs over his shoulders and holding her arms over her head before finally eating her out.

It wasn't long after his tongue touched her core that she had started moaning and with every move of his tongue she would moan louder and louder her moaning was like sweet music to his ears he would never get tired of hearing her moans and the fact he was the reason she was just made everything so much better. Soon she was coming harder and faster than he ever had in her whole life. It was the best orgasm of her life the way he made her come was beyond words. He didn't miss a drop of her once she finally stopped. He put her down as soon as he was sure she would be able to stand after she was standing she looked at him and said wow that was beyond words that he was so amazing and that no man she has ever been with has ever given her such a mind-blowing orgasm that she was speechless. He then pulled her close and kissed her be smacking her ass and saying come on let's get dressed and moving back to the closet to look again.

It didn't take them long to get dressed after they actually focused on the fact as much as they loved their new obsession with each other's bodies that they were starving. Once they were dressed he turned around and walked over to her before saying if he wasn't so starving that he would take her over his bed at that very moment he then said that he promised once they got back that not only would she be bent over his bed but when he got done with her she wouldn't be able to sit for a week or more. She then looked at him and said promises, promises we will see later before kissing him deep and taking his hand and leaving the bedroom.

It wasn't long after they left for them to go to the cafe they would sometimes go to for lunch. After parking and getting out he took her hand and kissing it before finally leading her into the cafe. It wasn't long after they had walked into the cafe that they were seated and looking at the menu to see what they wanted to eat. It didn't take them long to pick he picked a bacon cheeseburger and fries with a side of fresh fruit and a coke while she picked a chicken wrap, fries and a side of fresh fruit and diet coke. It didn't take long for their food and drinks to get to their table. After they finished eating he took her hand after they got up and they went to pay. It didn't take long once they paid for them to leave and for them to get back to his apartment.

Once they got back to into his apartment he picked her up and carried her off to his bedroom where he undressed them before walking over to his closet and picked out a tie before walking over to her and tying her hands and bending her over the bed. It wasn't long after her ass was up in the air that he was entering her fast. She couldn't help but moan at the feeling of him being inside her. It wasn't long till he was coming hard. After he finished he then flipped her over and kissed her before making his way down her body leaving a trail of kisses as he went. He smiled at her before giving her core a sweet kiss making her moan before finally eating her out. She couldn't but moan louder and louder because the feeling was coming back and soon, sure enough, she was having another mind blowing orgasm that she couldn't explain how amazing it was and again he didn't miss a drop he loved the taste of her.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what you think thanks for reading and please review

saying a big thanks you to DS2010 for the help with this title

yours always

acebear


End file.
